


Chapter 1 || Welcome Back

by aliwritess



Series: Happy Ending [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, I'll fix tags later, Manga Timeskip, Marriage, Sakusa Kiyoomi/OC - Freeform, haikyuu oc, sakusa kiyoomi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliwritess/pseuds/aliwritess
Summary: Marriage life isn't easy. Sakusa works full time as a professional athlete while his wife took her work at home to take care of their three children. Both had no time for each other and it'll only be a matter of time till they both drift apart But, everyone has a secret, right? let's just hope that shouldn't cause them to break.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Oc
Series: Happy Ending [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167431
Kudos: 1





	Chapter 1 || Welcome Back

"Hoshi, Where's kiyoomi-san?"

Alone in the hospital room with her best friend saito, after dreadful hours of labor, hoshi felt weak but surprisingly she still acts ok.

"He has a game today, he prepared this for months," she took a bite of her apple that was placed in the tray while looking out in the window. "Have you talked about the names?" Saito asked, continuing to cut more but not without sneaking a bite off of one. "Bitch didn't even know i was pregnant, he dipped 3 days before I found out," Nearly choking on her apple, Saito stifled a laugh.

"You didn't tell him?!" She said in shock, about to burst into laughter. "No?? Well— I did but he didn't listen??? You try calling him, he doesn't pick up the phone. He only texts to check up on me and dips again," it wasn't a lie when they say the couple are a perfect fit. They bicker a lot but it's what keeps them together. One can't live without the other. They rely on each other on different levels that none of them even know about.

"What did he say?" She asked "He thought it as a joke," sighing in defeat, saito continued to care for her bestfriend at her state. She always admired the couple ever since high school. It wasn't a complete surprise that they still got the relationship going as it wasn't easy to break it. Again, they were a perfect fit. Basically like yin and yang.

"So, what're the names?" The blonde purposely tried to keep her busy by asking questions and giving her snacks as the doctored commanded. Making sure she doesn't fall asleep to wait for the babies results. "Kiyo, Rei, and Ai," a yawn escaped her lips as she held back the urge to fall asleep. "Hold that eyes open, Hoshi. The doctor said—"

"Yeah yeah, i know," she let out another yawn as she tried to fight the urge to just pass out. A few minutes later and just as hoshi was about to fall asleep in defeat.

"Sakusa-san," the doctor arrived in her room with a clipboard in hand. He pushed up his glasses glancing around the room. "Is the father here? Or other legal guardian?" He asked, standing beside her bed. "The father is at a volleyball game. Is the godmother enough?" As on cue, saito went back from the bench across the room to sit on the chair beside her.

"Misaki Saito," she said, introducing herself to him. "Misaki-san, Sakusa-san, the Triplets are perfectly healthy and nothing to worry about. The third baby has a tiny sign of under development but there shouldn't be a problem with that." He walked over to the door where a nurse is waiting with prescriptions and guides and handing two copies to each of them.

Hoshi had a hint of worry in her eyes when she heard that one of her children were under developed but all she can do is hope it wouldn't be a big problem. "Here is the medicine for you. By the way, what were their names?" He flipped through his clipboard checking the information of each. "The eldest by 30 mins is a girl, what's her name?"

"Her name is Ai," he nodded as he scribbled on the notes while turning to the next page. "The middle child is a boy,"

"Rei."

"And the last one?"

"Kiyo."

"Wonderful, beautiful names i may add," he says, scribbling more onto the paper. "Thank you," she smiled as her eyes glance at him half lidded. "You may take your rest now Sakusa-san," they left the room leaving the new mom to take her sleep. "Finally," she snugged into her blanket as saito went to fix up the sofa bed. "You gotta tell kiyoomi-san once he gets back, I mean— he'll find out once he even reaches the front door, with the kids running around and—" turning around, she spots a sleeping hoshi, settled into the bed. Saito does the same after laying down on the sofa bed.

8 weeks later--

"Saito please hurry," screams and wails echoed left and right as each baby throws a tantrum. Poor hoshi, handling 3 kids wasn't an easy job but when you grew up taking care of 5 younger siblings, you can't really complain much. "Aahh no, kiyo no—" three cribs set up side by side, creating a domino of screaming babies. One tantrum from either of them, they would all start crying.

Hoshi hears the door open and shut close, she sighs in relief to expect the blonde with the baby supplies but to her shock it was kiyoomi. "Omi! You are home early—" he dropped his duffle bag on the floor as he tries to process the sight in front of him.

His physically tired wife with 3 tantrum babies. Questions flooded his mind as he look back and forth from the cribs to hoshi. "Since when???"

"Hoshi I got the stuff—" she stopped to see the familiar spiker in front of the room. "Kiyoomi-san, you are home early,"

"Hoshi what—"

"Convinced now?" She cocked an eyebrow looking at the curly haired male. He looks at his wife with a questioning look. "You were serious???"

"Well, no shit sherlock," she scoffed. "Hoshi— uh kiyoomi-san," saito gestured him to the living room, sitting him down on the sofa. "Have a seat for a moment, let hoshi cool down for a few minutes," she said as she went to the kitchen, making him something to drink. He looks around their house, fidgeting as thoughts run through his mind.

"Uh, when did she—" 

"November 17," kiyoomi felt a slight pang of guilt as he remembers that day as his big game with schweiden adlers. "I'm sorry—"

"Sure you are sorry," a bang echoed through the room. "Sorry for missing your children's birth, sorry for missing both their first Christmas and new years, and sorry for not believing me?" Furious, she picks up junk off the floor and tables. The visible anger radiating from her face. "I was busy," he argued. "Busy with what? Your games?"

The look on his shows he guilt rushing through his skin. "Look, i wasn't in the right state of mind, I'll be here now. While I still have the time with my break," he reasoned. "You're leaving again?" She asked, scoffing at the male. "Y/n, I can't stay for long, but long enough to help you," he approached her, hands rubbing her shoulders. "I promise to be here, long enough just for you," hugging her tight, not wanting to let go. Her head snuggled tight into his chest, inhaling his familiar scent. She relaxed into his warmth, at last, after being away for months "I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
